


So call me your lover

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Bad Ending, Established Relationship, F/F, Feels, Fluff, Happy Ending, I don't know how to end my fics, I'm Bad At Summaries, Post-Canon, Random & Short, Reunions, Reunited and It Feels So Good, Romantic Soulmates, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 21:14:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20748866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After aeons of being painfully apart in spite of how much they searched for the other all around the world, the two lovers, soulmates at heart, meet at long last.





	So call me your lover

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to Jean, Civic and Lionel_Hoshi!

The corners of her mouth quirked up into a small yet warm smile, her blissful maroon eyes gleaming in the dark. “So… We meet again,” the raven-haired girl uttered in a hushed whisper, her words honeyed and heartfelt. “It’s—It’s so nice to see you,” she stated earnestly, even through her noticeable hesitation, whilst she took a step toward the other woman, who was staring at her perplexedly. 

“Taeko,” the purplette mumbled in a gentle manner, violet eyes softening significantly as she regained her composure ever so slightly and put two and two together.

Upon hearing her name, whispered with a certain type of fondness she hadn’t had the pleasure to hear in ages, the pale woman stopped dead in her tracks. “Kyouko, you… You remember me?” 

Kyouko chuckled promptly, somewhat amazed by the amount of disbelief that dwelt within Taeko’s quiet voice, before closing the gap that separated them. The former detective, now criminologist, hugged the ex-gambler, now a renowned collector, for dear life.

“Of course I do,” Kyouko admitted softly into Taeko’s ear, her voice fond yet pained. “How could I possibly forget about my lying queen?”

A sob echoed throughout the quiet park, which was the only witness, along with the smiling Moon, of the previously separated soulmates’ emotional reunion. 

“I love you, little dove.”

**Author's Note:**

> ~>Hello, my lovelies, I hope you've enjoyed this story and if that's so, I'd be extremely grateful if you left a kudos and a comment with your thoughts, opinion or feedback!
> 
> ~>Follow me on:  
Twitter/Tumblr: gasperlistrange, in case you want to submit a prompt, ask something or whatever you want :)


End file.
